This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The development of the cyberinfrastructure is driven by multiscale modeling applications, which focuses on scientific research ranging in biological scale from the subatomic, to molecular, cellular, tissue to organ level. Application examples include quantum mechanics modeling with GAMESS, calculation of protein electrostatic potentials with APBS and the finite element toolkit FETK, protein-ligand docking studies with AutoDock, cardiac systems biology and physiology modeling with Continuity, and molecular visualizations using PMV and visual workflow programming in Vision. Real use cases are used to demonstrate how these multiscale applications may be made available transparently on the grid to researchers in the biomedicine and translational research arena, through integrative projects ranging from the understanding of detailed mechanism of action of HIV protease and integrase, to neuromuscular junction research in myopathy, to heart arrhythmia and failure, and to emerging public health threats, as well as through collaborative projects with other research teams across the world. The adoption of service oriented architecture enables the development of highly reusable software components, and efficiently leverages the national and international grid development and cloud computing activities. Through the use of the Opal web service toolkit, we provide a simple layer for scientific software as a service. The distributed computing is managed either through Globus, DRMAA or a metascheduler like CSF4. Solutions to complex problems may be encapsulated using workflow tools that coordinate different interoperable services. Large scale computation problems may be launched transparently in national scale infrastructure such as the TeraGrid resource. NBCR Website URL: http://nbcr.net.